


Ferris Wheel

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Modern AU, adora is an idiot, catralonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Catra and Lonnie go on a date together at the carnival.
Relationships: Catra/Lonnie (She-ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Ferris Wheel

Night fell quickly in a small town called Etheria, a gentle breeze passed by Catra’s curly hair getting in her face walking down the dirt path to the mini carnival in her town sighing softly following behind her friend, Adora. “Hey..adora? When is Lonnie gonna be here? She said we could..” The female blushed a bit, “y’know..go on the ferris wheel together..” She fidgeted a bit.

Adora shrugged, “I don’t know catra..she texted me she’d be late since her parents are being a pain in the ass according to her text anyway..” She sighed looking up at the stars. “Anyway, you said you wanna go on the ferris wheel right? Want me to go with you or would you rather wait for your girlfriend?”

“I’ll just wait for my girlfriend, Besides your here with sparkles and i’d just ruin your fun.” Catra muttered to herself going to wait in line for the ferris wheel, the lights bright and colorful smiling slightly. In her surprise a short tan girl followed up behind her wrapping her arms catra’s waist. “I’m sorrrrry for being late.” Lonnie huffed brushing her hair back, “Parents are such asses sometimes y’know?”

“Yeah you dork.” Catra snorted lightly flicking Lonnie’s forehead, Once at the front of the line they sat in the seat. Slowly but surely, the ride started both females intertwined hands together smiling softly at each other.

“Random question, if the word was gonna end and you needed to sacrifice me possibly to save the world- would you rather save the town or me?”

Lonnie listened carefully to the question leaning back- “Save you obviously, fuck everyone else am i right?”

Catra snorts softly, her face growing a small pink blush- “you're such an idiot.” Gently placing a hand on her girlfriend’s cheek she pressed their lips together it was a soft, tender kiss which was fairly quick.

“Wow.” Lonnie couldn’t help but smile a bit putting her hand over her lips starting to blush even more. Once they were back down they started to enjoy the carnival together Lonnie got Catra a teddy bear from the claw machine,

Lets just say that was the best date they’ve had.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic woooohoo! This is so exciting for meeeee! I hope you enjoyed this small fanfic ^0^


End file.
